Teu Sorriso-(Your Smile)
by White-Manju
Summary: AU-NaruHina. She had gone to his fault, and now the pain of losing her was unbearable. But he knew what he should do.


By entering the dark room a long unused, waves of melancholy hugged him tightly. Determined to never leave him, always reminding of what happened four years ago.

He closed the door behind him and let the chandelier he held firmly poorly illuminated the room untouched for so long. And for this reason the room was the way he remembered. The great oak bed covered by indigo-colored bedspreads, mashed and matted over the bed. The soft pillows out of place and the blue curtains closed without allowing the lights of the sunset from entering the site.

The old wooden clock with handmade details a long time had stopped working and crystal glass that she had put her lips that night, now dirty due to dust, was still there, completely untouched.

Rested the chandelier on the mahogany table that was in the room and approached the curtains. And in one swift movement opened them. Naruto did not bother with the light of late afternoon in his eyes that were sensitive because they have become accustomed to the darkness of the room. Returned to the velvety chair that was next to the table and sat down to admire the passing spectacle of lights ranging from shades of red to shades of orange and yellow.

- "Hinata ... why?"

Naruto rubbed his temples and allowed to soak in your thoughts. Happy thoughts, memories of spring days that had picnics with the beautiful girl with long dark tresses and pearly orbs. The summers in which both rode horses. The autumn afternoons they strolled hand in hand through the carpet of leaves that formed the floor and finally winter nights passing embraced, near the fireplace, watching the snow fall.

The truth was that he could not remember these things. Had tried to focus more on their work just to forget those memories. But the more he tried to push them away, they seemed more present in your life.

His friends talked to him to forget her, his family too, even his servants were asking for him to forget her! They told him that he was no longer the same, do not smile as much as before, he was now cold with everyone, even with Sakura, her best friend and almost sister.

But after all, what could he do? What they were asking him to do was something painful and horrible! Definitely not something simple and much less easy!

- "I was an idiot ... I knew she was fragile ... so why ... why I took her up to that waterfall?"

The pain and the memories of that day would be marked in him like a scar. That autumn morning, Hinata had just recovered from a bad cold that had taken hold of her body due to the change of season.

He was happy, she had improved and he wanted to surprise her. She then spent the rest of the day at the mansion reading her beloved novels, painting beautiful landscapes that appeared in her thoughts and then filling the main hall with the beautiful melody she played at the piano.

So when evening came and he went through the door to the hall, she presented him with a sweet smile that warmed the house and so he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

-Where were you? - She asked innocently as she rose from the bench going to curl up in the arms of her husband.

-Preparing a surprise for you. - Naruto smiled fun and led her to the front door.

Once Hinata put his feet outside his eyes lit up. Right beneath an apple tree that was near the entrance of the house, were two horses. A white mare with shining blue eyes, and beside her was a beautiful caramel colored stallion with his sleek and shiny mane blowing in the wind.

-Naruto they ... they are beautiful! - Hinata turned to the blonde and hugged.

-Now, let's go! Let's take a ride! - Naruto spoke with a smile, but Hinata did not seem to agree with the idea.

-I do not know ... I ... I guess I should not ... - The truth was that she was dying to ride that mare and rode out to where the wind took her ... but she was afraid, afraid stay again weakened.

-Nonsense, you need fresh air. You got a lot of time stuck in that room!

His smile was contagious and always convinced, and this time was no different. She also smiled and just let herself be guided by the hand of the blonde who took her to the beautiful animals.

The delicate woman's fingers roamed the neck of her mare to making the animal whinnying and close it eyes as if it were enjoying the touch of the young woman.

-So, ever thought of a name for her? - The blonde asked as he rubbed his horse's muzzle.

-Well ... I guess ...-Hinata paused and looked into the eyes of the animal in front her. - Blanca. Is that her name, Blanca.

-A perfect name. - Naruto smiled playfully and then spoke. - I think this handsome boy here will be called Spirit.

-A perfect name...

They both laughed, and Naruto just loved the smiles and laughter of his wife. Hinata was his angel, his love, his everything and had no idea how to live without her.

He helped his lover to ride her horse and was soon his turn to ride on Spirit. And finally without further delay both were having fun while felt the evening breeze on their faces and the warm rays of sun on their skins

-Hinata here! This way!

Naruto called causing her to follow him and both rode for a while among the trees of the property for a place still unknown to Hinata and it made her even more excited. And when they arrived at their final destination, the woman wondered if the blonde who she loved so much could spend a day without surprise her.

They stopped right near the edge of a waterfall and what made the scenery even more beautiful were the light rays reflected in the water.

-Oh my... - murmured as she dismounted Blanca carefully.

-I used to come here with my father to fish.

-And you never told me about this place? - Inquired feigning annoyance

-It was a surprise!

They laughed again and again Naruto found that charming smile. Everything was fine now, she was fine. And from now on everything would continue as well ... or at least that was what Naruto thought.

The night was beginning to welcome the lovers and big black clouds began to form in the sky making everything dark earlier. Naruto took his feet from the water and stood watching Hinata walking over some rocks into the river trying to get to the other side to pick some flowers.

-Hinata I think we'd better go. - Naruto put on his shoes and headed toward the rocks. - It can start raining at any time.

-But it's fast ... I promise not to take. - Hinata yelled towards the end of the crossings.

But ... HINATA! - Naruto screamed in despair as he saw the young woman lose her balance and fall into the cold water.

Like a chain reaction, when Hinata had slipped the breezed blew harder and colder and a drizzle began to fall, but it quickly became a storm.

The large drops beat on grass and trees making noise. The horses began to neigh and become agitated.

Hinata struggled in the water trying to fight the current and without delay the blonde jumped in the creek swimming in the same direction. Upon reaching her he took her to shore and lay on the floor.

-Hinata! Hinata you okay? - Naruto spoke in desperation.

-Naruto ...

The journey home seemed to take forever, and as soon as they entered the mansion Naruto shouted to the servants for help. He took her to the bedroom and lay down on the bed to just sit next to her and hold her hands.

-Hinata ... Hinata ... Hinata ...

Naruto felt the tears wetting her face and so the maids entered the room and kicked him out. They told him they would take care of Hinata when he should take a shower and change to dry clothes. And with no more choices, he did so.

Three days had passed since the incident, and Hinata just had worsened dramatically. So his only choice was to call Tsunade, who was the family doctor.

-So? How is she? - The blond nervously asked to the woman who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

-Honestly ... nothing good. - Tsunade sighed. She closed her eyes and stood up to look at Naruto. - It seems that due to the recent cold and the incident, she ended up contracting pneumonia.

-Pneumonia?!

-Yes ... and the only thing I can do now is to prescribe the drugs. Then it just depended on her.

- ...

Days. Weeks. And then months. Winter had come early that year. And not even a sign of recovery. Hinata was paler and thinner and fatigue was visible on her face, not to mention the terrible coughing.

That night Naruto had taken her medicines. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

-How are you feeling today?

-A little better ...

"A little better," that's what she always answered. At all times he asked, she always replied that she was better, that she felt the effects of the drug and that soon she would be better and would play a beautiful melody on the piano for him.

-I'm sorry ... at least if my body was a little stronger ...

-It's not your fault Hinata! The only one to is blame me! I should not have insisted on taking you to that place!

-I am worrying you again ... you deserved a better person ...

-Never speak it again! - Naruto stood up and looked into his wife's eyes. - I love you Hinata, I love you and you alone! No other woman in the world could make me happy than you make me!

-But because of me your life is severely limited ...

-The only thing I really need is you! And I hope you understand. - Naruto smiled and approached depositing a kiss on her forehead.

-I love you ... Hinata

-Me too, love you too Naruto.

And for the first time since she had fallen ill, Hinata presented him with a smile, and with that gesture Naruto knew she would improveshe would be ok and finally back into his arms. They would exchange tender kisses and return to their routine. And he could see her smiles every morning when he woke up again.

That was what he believed, but he didin't knew that would be the last time he would see his beloved and her beautiful smiles.

Hinata died that same night. When Naruto came to visit her to see if the fever continued. He felt strange, as if something was wrong. He looked at his wife lying in bed and saw that one of her hands hung out of the bed. The sight made him shudder and quickly sat down next to her body, but as soon as he touched her ... her body was cold.

-Hinata ... Naruto-called, but no answer. - Hinata, Hinata, HINATA!

The agony that broke was tremendous. He screamed and screamed and cried. He cursed himself and speak nonsense. That the shattered he, broke into such small pieces that could never be repaired.

And after four long years without her, there he was. In the place of her death, the place where he spent nights and nights beside her but was now empty and forgotten. He was alone now, but he did not want to be alone and just tonight he would give an end to his pain.

-Hinata ... my sweet Hinata. - Naruto muttered getting up and going to the dresser that stood to face to the bed and pulled out a small wooden box. He quietly opened revealing a metallic luster gun. He held it tightly in one hand and then turned to the window, watching the night sky. - Tonight I say goodbye to everyone and that night my suffering ends.

The house was in complete silence and the only movement was the kitchen where dinner was being prepared. Then the shrill noise of a gunshot was heard. And at the end a scream.

**N/A: **Well, what to say. This was the first NaruHina fic I wrote in my entire life. But please do not hate me! I like both, I was just a little grim when I wrote this! XD

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
